Yuki in Wonderland
by Puppet-Dancer
Summary: It was her book report that made her fall asleep and enter a mysterious world where in she encounters peculiar people in strange situations. Yuki as Alice in the book "Alice in wonderland".


**Yuki in Wonderland**

**By:**

**LunaRosa**

It was a lazy afternoon in the headmaster's quarters. Sitting on the couch with her legs plumped on the side of the couch, Yuki Cross was reading "Alice in Wonderland", her book report that would be due tomorrow morning. Skimming and scanning through the pages of the book made Yuki dizzy. So, she placed down the book on the table, closed her eyes and drifted to dreamscape.

"I'm late! I'm late!"

Yuki's eyes opened widely. Sitting up, she noticed that she was laying on a grassy ground. She looked at her clothes. To her surprise she was wearing a blue colored dress and a lacy apron in front of the dress. And on her head, there was a huge blue ribbon pinned. Looking around, she noticed someone jumping up and down before her.

"Kaname-sama?" Yuki blinked. Looking at the jumping creature more closely, she noticed it was really Kaname Kuran wearing a rabbit costume. Rushing to approach Kaname, she was thunderstruck to see Kaname dressed in such a funny way.

"Kaname-sama? What are you doing?" Yuki asked.

Kaname with his bunny ears looked down to Yuki and then he looked away over to the blue skies. "Oh my! Oh my! I am late!" Kaname chimed.

"Late for what?" Yuki asked in suspicion.

"I am late! I am late!" Kaname began jumping up and down again towards a long tunnel ahead of them. Yuki followed him. "The Queen's waiting!" Kaname exclaimed when they entered the archway of the dark narrow tunnel.

"Wait for me, Kaname-sama!" Yuki shouted as she feel her way inside the dark tunnel.

Yuki then saw a bright light at the end of the tunnel. Rushing outside, she noticed a new surrounding again. Looking around, she noticed two young men over the fields, obviously waiting for her. She approached them and noticed that they were twins; two handsome young men who are mirror images of each other. They both have silver short hair and dark violet eyes.

Yuki's eyes widened. "Zero? Ichiru?"

"No! I am twiddle dee!" Zero exclaimed, looking at Yuki with a glare.

"And I am twiddle dum!" Ichiru replied, as he plays with the red ribbon Zero was wearing on his neck.

Yuki shook her head frantically. Was she imaging these things or is she dreaming?

"Umm… have you seen a rabbit jumping around in here?" Yuki asked.

The twins shrugged their shoulders. "We will tell you the answer if you answer our question!" they both said in chorus.

Yuki nodded her head abruptly. "Okay. What is your question?"

Twiddle dee (Zero) walked forward and raised his hand in the air. "Who among the two of us like someone since childhood?"

Yuki grimaced. She closed her eyes to think. Realizing that Zero doesn't have anyone in mind, she pointed to twiddle dum (Ichiru), of whom she knew is in love with Shizuka. Or so she thought. "That would be you, twiddle dum!" Yuki smiled brightly.

"Wrong!" the twins exclaimed in unison. "You failed our expectations and now we do not want to help you!" they looked away from Yuki's surprised face and walked off far away from Yuki as possible.

"Am I wrong?" Yuki pondered to herself and noticed that she is again transported to another place; an enormous white castle with a maze in its front yard.

"Do you want to have tea with me?" it was Ichijo who spoke.

Yuki twitched. Is Ichijo wearing a long hat and some Edwardian period clothing? Walking towards a round white table with two sits, she looked at Ichijo, who handed her a cup of tea. "Sit with me, milady." He smiled broadly.

Yuki took a seat beside him and took a small sip of the tea. Savoring its delicious flavor, she felt her stomach hurling. Looking down to her body she noticed that she is shrinking. She screamed and saw Ichijo taking her to his palms and throwing her into the air. Yuki screamed aloud and closed her eyes shut of fear that she might fall head first on the ground.

"Are you all right?"

Yuki opened her eyes and noticed cat slit eyes looking down on her. She jolted up and backed away from a cat like human, who was standing now a meter away from her.

"Headmaster?" Yuki grinned. "This is not happening to me!" Yuki slapped her cheeks twice and shook her head furiously. "Am I dreaming?" she asked the headmaster, who was by then wearing a cat suit with pointed cat ears and whiskers on his cheeks.

"You must see the king and queen first." The headmaster replied before disappearing in Yuki's eyes. "They are waiting Alice!" a voice echoed in Yuki's ear.

"Alice?" Yuki muttered to herself. Her eyes widened as wide as plates when she realized that she is acting as 'Alice' in Alice in Wonderland. But to her suspicion, was she really dreaming this or is this an illusion?

"What are you doing in here, girl?!"

Yuki turned around and saw a chess piece coming towards her. Running in fright, she bumped into someone and she fell on the ground, rear first and groaning in pain. Looking up, she met a pair of Sapphire blue eyes.

"Aido?" Yuki mumbled to herself. She laughed when she saw what Aido was wearing. A long red robe and underneath the massive garment is a white long sleeves and a black leggings with matching Elf like shoes. "You look funny!" Yuki cackled, unable to control her laughter.

"Insolent fool!" Aido was enraged. "Guards!"

Yuki stood up abruptly when she was being surrounded by a battalion of guards dressed as cards. She was about to run off when someone tugged her from behind. Turning around, she saw Shiki, shackling her wrists.

"Who is this mouse?"

Yuki looked behind Shiki and saw Ruka, who was by then wearing a 17th century Victorian dress. She looked exquisite.

"Your highness," Shiki knelt down.

"_If I am Alice and Aido is the king and Shiki is the captain of the guards then Ruka is…" _Yuki thought.

"My queen of hearts!" Aido rushed off beside Ruka and then looked at Yuki with a cold glare. "This insolent mouse has infuriated me,"

"Is that so?" Ruka raised her brow at Yuki and then with a snap of her delicate long fingers, the rabbit from before, who was apparently Kaname, appeared before Yuki. "Rabbit?"

"Your highness?"

"What time is it?"

Looking at a huge pocket watch, Kaname replied, "Twelve, milady."

"Then we shall have a game!" Ruka clapped her hands and her battalion of guards prepared a huge like chess game in front of Yuki and Ruka. "Mouse! We shall play Chess!"

Yuki's eyes fluttered wide open. "I don't know how to play!" she protested.

"I said play with me!" Ruka was infuriated.

Yuki followed suit, in fear of what Ruka will do to her if she disobeys the queen. Yuki and Ruka played a good game. Unfortunately for the queen, Yuki has eaten her king and the winner was announced; Yuki was the winner and Ruka has lost the game. Furious, Ruka snapped her fingers loudly.

"I hate losing to a mere human just as yourself!" Ruka shouted in rage. "OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

Yuki's eyes widened. She was about to run away but Shiki grabbed her and shackled her wrists once again. As Shiki accompanied Yuki to the stacks where she is about to be beheaded, she noticed the white rabbit looking calmly at her. Then she saw Zero and Ichiru, who was shaking their heads disapprovingly. Then she saw the headmaster, who only smiled at her. Then Aido, who was laughing grimly and then Ruka, who was smirking.

"OFF WITH HER HEAD THEN!"

"NOOOO!!" Yuki screamed.

…

…

"Yuki! Wake up!"

Yuki Cross sat up on the couch, surprised and panting hard. Touching her neck with her sweaty hands, she felt no scars, only the school's necklace on it. Turning to her side, she saw Zero standing beside her with a look of worry on his face.

"Are you all right?" Zero asked.

Yuki sighed deeply and nodded her head. "I have the weirdest dream."

"I see." Zero said in an emotionless tone. "By the way Yuki, you dropped your book." Zero handed the "Alice in Wonderland" book to Yuki and she took it to her hands, trembling a bit. "Wash up now. Dinner's ready."

Yuki nodded her head assuredly. She looked at her book and smiled. "A dream huh?" she looked towards the door and then she let out a long sigh. "Am I really wrong with what Twiddle dee asked me in the dream?" she pondered again before she walked out of the living room to eat a hearty dinner.

Obviously, the answer is quite clear. So clear like the looking glass in the story of Alice in Wonderland.

**END**

**Author's note:** Sorry for a rushed story like this. Characters are OOC and the story is changed a bit.

**These are the characters:**

YUKI as Alice

KANAME as the white rabbit

ZERO as Twiddle dee

Ichiru as Twiddle dum

HEADMASTER CROSS as the Chesire cat

ICHIJO as the mad hatter

AIDO as the king of hearts

RUKA as the queen of hearts and

SHIKI as the captain of the guards


End file.
